


"Stop Being So Cute"

by Sardonic_and_Sarcastic



Series: TheRunawayGuys Oneshots, drabbles, and other such things [5]
Category: TheRunawayGuys, chuggaaconroy - Fandom, nintendocaprisun - Fandom, protonjon - Fandom
Genre: Chuggaaconroy - Freeform, Emile is adorable, Fluff, M/M, Protonconroy - Freeform, all fluff, and a pure bean, nintendocaprisun - Freeform, protonjon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonic_and_Sarcastic/pseuds/Sardonic_and_Sarcastic
Summary: Emile is just too adorable for Jon to reasonably handle





	"Stop Being So Cute"

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my wattpad
> 
>  
> 
> ...Also this oneshot is kinda shit, sorry

Emile giggled lightly at Tim's joke as he, Tim, and Jon finished wrapping up their recording session. Jon stared wide eyed at Emile as the younger YouTuber lazily stretched, causing his shirt to lift up. Jon looked Emile up and down, Jon couldn't deny how absolutely stunning Emile looked. "Hey, Jon, you okay?" Tim asked, causing Jon to snap out of his thoughts. "Oh, yeah, sorry" Jon responded quickly, he could feel his face flush. Tim chuckled knowingly and nodded. "Well, I'm gonna hit the hay, goodnight you two" Tim announced, secretly winking at Jon before standing up.

Jon's face flushed further as he realized that Tim knew what was going on. Emile let out another adorable giggle before he shot up to give Tim a hug. "Okay, sweet dreams, Tim" Emile responded sweetly, Tim chuckled before leaving the room. Emile practically jumped onto the couch beside Jon, "what do you wanna do?" Emile asked, Jon froze as the thought of kissing Emile invaded his thoughts. Jon tried to shake away those thoughts before shrugging.

"Oh, Emile, I got you something" Jon announced suddenly before he grabbed his suitcase. Jon pulled out a box candy bars, which were in surprisingly good condition, and handed it to Emile. "You got it when you visited me in Canada, you really liked it, so I decided to get you a box" Jon explain, without warning Emile practically jumped on top of Jon as he embraced his friend. Jon let out a yelp before laughing and hugging Emile back. "Jon, you smell nice" Emile murmured into Jon's shoulder causing Jon's breath to hitch.

Emile pulled away from Jon before opening the box of candy bars, he was completely unaware to the affects he was having on Jon. Jon softly groaned as he covered his now red ears with his beanie. Emile, still oblivious, let out a tiny excited squeal before unwrapping on of the candy bars and slowly nibbling on the edge. Jon let out a louder frustrated groan, Emile is going to be the death of him and not even know. Emile looked over at Jon in confusion, his candy bar still between his lips.

"Emile! Stop!" Jon ordered, Emile cocked his head to the side, "w-what... s-stop what" Emile asked innocently. "That!" Jon began before huffing. "Stop being so fucking cute all the time! You're literally going to causing my death!" Jon exclaimed, Emile put the candy bar down before looking up at Jon. "Y-you really think I'm cute?!" Emile questioned, his eyes sparkling. Jon groaned and hid his blushing face with his beanie

Jon froze as he felt Emile pull on his Jacket sleeves, Jon uncovered his face to look at Emile. "J-Jon? A-am I cute enough for you..." Emile trailed off for a moment. "A-am I cute enough for you to kiss me?" Emile asked, Jon could feel his heart melt as he moved closer to Emile. "More than cute enough" Jon assured sweetly before leaning in a softly kissing Emile. Emile smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Jon's neck.

Eventually Jon slowly pulled away and Emile moved his arms to around Jon's waist and snuggled into his chest. "I love you" Emile mumbled shyly, Jon chuckled softly, "I love you too..." he trailed off for a moment. "But you seriously need to stop being so adorable all the time" Jon added causing Emile to giggle. "Never!" Emile exclaimed, Jon simply smiled down at now his Emile.


End file.
